


tell me if you feel it too.

by puddings (kisa_kun)



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, More tags to be added, fem!Goku, ok so basically theyre lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisa_kun/pseuds/puddings
Summary: various drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots in which goku is female and pippi isn't dead. will take place in various AUs, whatever i'm in the mood for essentially. there's a severe lack of pippi in this fandom and i'm going to remedy it myself, dammit. also most are based on prompts, so yeah.
Relationships: Pippi/Son Goku (Saiyuki)
Kudos: 3





	tell me if you feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is based off the one word prompt "beautiful". i hope you enjoy!

"Are you almost ready?" Pippi called into the changeroom, and she heard Goku call back- "No, not yet!" She sighed a little. The girl took forever getting her clothes off and on. What was she spending her time doing in there? It couldn't possibly take that long to get dressed. Nonetheless, she sat and waited outside the clothing store's changeroom door, Goku trying on some dress they'd picked out together. 

It had been yellow, a nice pastel colour, perfect for the summer weather in that it was light and breezy. It reached her knees, and had two thin straps with little white bows on them, and some decorative frills across the chest. It was cute. Hopefully it would fit Goku- she wore more feminine clothes than Pippi did, but still, she was more boyish than most girls their age and so it might not fit her. Maybe she was feel self-conscious about that, but who knows. Pippi wasn't sure if Goku was the type to get self-conscious about something like that, anyways. 

"Alright, I'm ready," Goku called, and Pippi could hear the smile in her voice. It sent a pang of endearment through her heart, and she almost smiled, too. 

Then Goku stepped out, and the smile dropped, her mouth falling into a simple 'O' shape. She felt her breath catch in her throat, her chest seizing up in a way that left her breathless and still. 

Goku looked.. 

"Beautfiul," she breathed, and Goku stared at her, before it hit, what she said. Her cheeks became rosy, and she looked down and away, then back with a grin. "Ya think so?" 

Pippi hadn't realized she'd said it aloud, but at the smile on Goku's face, she was glad she had. She offered a gentle smile in return, standing up and stepping forward to catch the other girl's hands in her own. "Yeah," she said, quietly. "You look amazing.." 

They shared a sweet kiss then, gentle and soft, and Pippi knew she wouldn't be letting Goku walk out of the store without buying that dress. 


End file.
